To Be A Crossover
by Lord Mendasuit
Summary: In which Son Goku and Uzumaki Naruto sit down for ramen and have a friendly chat.


**To Be A Crossover**

* * *

Summary: In which Goku and Naruto sit down for ramen and have a friendly chat.

* * *

Teuchi put the bowls of ramen right in front of them, and both began to eat.

The two bowls were gone rather quickly, however, and Teuchi sighed. "That was the last, it'll take a while for me to make some more."

"That's okay, we can wait," Naruto said, "good ramen takes time, even if I hate waiting for it."

"Yeah. Waiting for the food to cook is a real bummer," Goku added.

"Just a few minutes, guys," Teuchi said.

Naruto took a moment to stretch. "Man, I'm really happy to meet you," he said. "I can't believe I'm going out for ramen with Son Goku."

Goku laughed, scratching the back of his head. "I'm glat to meet you, too, you're a pretty cool guy yourself. Anyway, meeting me's not that big a deal, and hey, at least this isn't turning out like those crossovers we did with the girls from Sailor Moon. Usagi's been having problems with her husband since."

Naruto laughed. "You got to screw Sailor Cosmos, man, that's like the dream of every anime character ever. How was it?"

Goku shrugged. "They told me not to kiss and tell, whatever that means," he said.

Naruto laughed even more. "You're a good guy, you know that?"

"Thanks!" Goku said, nodding. "Anyway, how's it been going for you?"

"Well... we're doing a few movies about my kid."

"Ah... That reminds me of when Gohan did the Bojack movie. Didn't want to cameo in that one, but well, Gohan asked me to and you know it goes," Goku said, shrugging.

"Yeah, hard to say no when the kiddies beg. It's like they're pre-programmed to manipulate us," Naruto said, nodding sagely style. "I wish I could be as big a jerk as Sasuke, that way I could ignore my kids."

"That's not that good an idea. I did the same with Gohan and he's got serious temper issues," Goku said, shaking his head.

"Maybe, but hey, at least my kids don't get more powerful the angrier they are," Naruto said, waving his hand. "So it shouldn't be that big a problem."

"Maybe," Goku agreed.

"Anyway, how was it working with Freeza again? I hear he's actually a pretty cool guy off the set," Naruto said.

"Oh, he totally is. You could say he's the most chill person I've ever met!" Goku said.

Naruto laughed uproariously.

"What was so funny?" Goku asked, perplexed.

Naruto laughed even harder. "Freeza's a chill guy," Naruto said, mirth in his face and tone.

"Oh. I just got it. Man, that is pretty funny," Goku acknowledged. "Anyway, how's your movies?"

"Eh, it's kinda weird doing a shoujo movie plot," Naruto admitted. "I mean, I get that they wanted to explore my relationship with Hinata, but seriously, the plot they made up for it was kinda dumb. Couldn't we just have gotten together like normal people? Besides, they made it so that I thought Hinata loved me like I love ramen. That's dumb," Naruto said, shaking his head.

"Yeah," Goku agreed. "I mean, I'm the guy who didn't know marriage was not a kind of food," he said. "You might be kind of socially stunted because of the orphan thing, but you were never socially retarded like I was. It's like when they did the thing about you never really liking Sakura."

"That was a bunch of bullshit too. What, can't I have feelings for someone of my own accord? Does it have to be tied into me wanting to show Sasuke up?" Naruto's brow furrowed. "It just feels so cheap, you know?"

"I know the feeling. They made me give up against Beerus. Yeah, it's not the first time I've bowed out of a fight... but the guy was going to destroy Earth! I'm not afraid of dying in a fight! I should have fought him to the end!" Goku said, pouting. "And then they made someone take me out by sneaking up on me. That's impossible! I can feel ki, and that's a sense that's always on, and I can feel even the smallest ki out there! I trained specifically to do that with the Instant Transmission! You can't sneak up on me, so how did that happen?" Goku asked. "It... it's actually kind of disappointing. I wanted a titanic clash with Freeza! He was so excited over getting to be relevant again, too..."

"Well, they needed a cheap way to increase the tension," Naruto said, "which Whis then murdered. And speaking of that, how is it working with the guy? He seems like he'd be worse than Kakashi."

"Whis is pretty okay, I guess. I still have no idea where the poo he stepped on came from though."

Naruto blinked. "You know, I hadn't thought of that myself," Naruto admitted. "Where DID it come from?"

Goku shrugged.

"Anyway, what about fanfiction?" Naruto asked. "I get a pretty bad rap over it, myself."

"Well... I guess I don't get as much as you do," Goku said. "You're more popular there," he added.

Naruto nodded.

"Poor Gohan, though, gets to deal with the worst of the lot," Goku said, shaking his head. "Probably not as bad as what you're put through on a regular basis."

"It's all the slash, it's driving me insane," Naruto said, shivering a bit. "And crossovers?"

"Eh," Goku said, "I'm usually mostly used as a plot device to strengthen the writer's self insert," Goku said. "Or that's what Bulma told me anyway. Honestly, I don't really read them, I'm usually busy training."

Naruto sighed. "Yeah... I guess I shouldn't read them either. I mean... Wait... I just noticed, isn't THIS a fanfiction crossover?"

Goku shrugged. "Don't know," he admitted. "Anyway, wanna go train with me once we're done with lunch?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nah. Got a village to run. Besides, I'm not like you, I'm not a training freak. I don't have an antagonist I need to defeat right now, so I'm just taking it easy."

Hearing that, Goku shrugged again.

Teuchi brought the rest of their ramen, they ate it, and paid with the money they got from their recent movies. Then they parted ways with a friendly handshake.


End file.
